


The Adventure of Irene Adler

by lifnisanders



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Bondage, Canon Lesbian Character, Dom/sub, Dominatrix, F/F, Johnlock - Freeform, marene, maryadler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifnisanders/pseuds/lifnisanders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate universe behind A Scandal In Belgravia. What sort of things Irene went through, and who's that lady that'd been protecting her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She has divorced him, it is about time she thought. They couldn't handle the facade anymore, she has done her task for the contract and gets what she's been promised. It's been invested to her bank deposit in Switzerland, for protection. Working as a dominatrix was almost like a runway for her, it's very pleasant for her to see people begging and bowing down to her knees. She's in control,she likes it. But somehow it still doesn't feel real, she get paid for it and those people knew that those are acts. She did not really over powered them, now she needed something new, real and alive. What she didn't know is that, that needs is going to to be fulfilled. Somebody already keep an eye on her.

* * *

 

 "So where's tonight?" she asked Kate who is now helping her styling her hair. Everywhere but London is too tiring for her, so she decided to only takes call in the city for a moment. London is not her homeland, but she grew up here since she was 10. Nobody could ever tell that she was actually an American well half-american from her father side. If your home is where your heart is, then London must be.

"CUT at 45 Park Lane"

"Oh, an American?"

"Don't think so"

"Well.." she's waiting for Kate to continue her answer while walking to the wardrobe _Uhm, red? black? purple_

"He works in the government, MOD perhaps. Works a lot in the United State, his suits tells me that. A lil bit of show-off, and won't tell us his real name"

Irene hums in agreement, in her circle of work it's pretty natural when everybody's trying to hide their identity. But she always found out anyway, she made sure Kate researched each inquires to see their advantage. Whether Irene should make them 'friends in benefit' or not.

_Red it is_  she picked up that red erin wiggle dress and thinking yes that she really wants to look vintage tonight. Maybe with an addition of birdcage veil and gloves.

"Has he made the reservation yet?"

“Yes, under the name John Hitchcocks, but you'll need to be there before him. A paranoid type" Kate replies, as she tied up the makeup table. Irene's now is fully clothed and ready to go. The clock just struck at 5 it's still 2 hours early from the appointment. She covered up her face with a veil and takes her purse, putting all the important things she always carry.

"I think I might just go now, a lonely chilling time for a widower in a restaurant wouldn't look so bad"

Kate smiled at her words, she hands out Irene's high heels and companies her to the doorway. When they're about to get to the car, Irene stops. "I'll get Sam to take me there, you can stay" She has no idea why she said that, she feels like this woman needs her holiday. A dedicated woman she is, and a clever one too. No one could ever be such a great PA like her. Sometimes, she even stayed on her day off when she thinks Irene need some company "Heard your brother is in town"

The redheaded woman looked surprise when she steps out from the vehicle.  _How come she knows_ , though they seem to connect very well in their job they hardly ever talk about their families . Actually it's because of Irene. She doesn't like talking about her family, especially her mom. When her father died, they moved back to England and that's when her mom found a new romance. Her step father beats her so many times, of course her mother did not know about that. She died just after a year they married, that has left Irene to her step father's responsibility. The pain goes on till she was 15, she was a rot. Made friends with homeless people, street criminals, drugs, break & entering. When her step father finally decided to send her to a private catholic school, she refused and ran away from house for about two weeks. She thought that people in private school are dull and boring. Living there would destroy her life forever. Looking back again, now she realizes that went to the private school was actually the main reason that make her what she is right now except for being religious. Her mom was the only child, and she barely had any relative. The only one that people could actually call her 'closest relative' is her stepfather. 

Irene made her way inside to the car as soon as Sam is in the driver seat. The time arrival to 45 Park Lane was most likely 45 minutes from her house, 15 minutes after they drive away comes a text message from Kate.

_"Client asks to meet you at The Capital instead_

_He's already there"_

Sam turned the wheels to another direction to Irene's order. The restaurant is way much closer, they'd be there in less than 10 minutes. 

The place is quiet nice, there's a jazz band playing there tonight. Someone stole her attention, there was a woman sitting alone in a table near the piano. Dressed in green, a woman in her late thirty. It didn't look like she was waiting for someone because her eyes are all over the place. Looks like she's hunting, just watching every ones movement. Irene met her eyes for a second then look away. Not long enough was guided to her table by the servant, oddly the table was still empty. There were only few people at the restaurant, suggested by the weekdays. Right when she was taking her seat, her blackberry phone dropped.

“Don’t” she said immediately when a gentlemen who seated at the next table about to reach it. The gentlemen stopped, still fixed in the position. Irene froze for a second when the man gaze meet hers. There was something in his eyes. A man in about his mid thirty, with a short black hair combed to the back. Pretty small, but looks so powerful and firm. He continued his move and reach the phone, hand it back to her.

“I wonder what kind of secrets you got here” he grinned and took his cup of tea near his mouth. Suddenly the music that was playing stop, everyone stood up from their table and walk away. Leaving Irene and the man who seated there alone. They’re heading to their way out through the main door and the kitchen doors, but there was one person who remains there. That woman in green, her eyes were at them now. Sweats drilling on Irene’s forehead

_What the hell is this?_ She’s looking at the man while her hand slowly slipping to her purse. “Oh dear, trust me you wanted this” the man stood from his seat. Without hesitate, she pulled out her gun and point it to his head. He didn’t move or either look scared. He waved out his hand to the blonde woman who’s standing near the piano as a signal that she did not need to go any further.

“Who are you?” Irene asked, her hands that were cover in gloves starts to shake. The gun is always there in her purse, but the only thing she knew about shooting is only cocking it and pull the trigger.

“I’m Jim, Jim Moriarty” he took a seat at the chair across her table.  _Moriarty_ the name reminds her back at the days when she’s still a little teenager who liked to cause mess. There was a guy with that name, a terrifying old guy. Her elders at the street used to come to him when they got into a very big troubles. He always able to get them out from, but in return they must come back to work for him. Once you work for him, there’s no escape. He was like a spider. They were all afraid and obey to him. This man is probably his heritage. A son maybe? Moriarty family never seem to leave the business “He was my uncle, now perhaps you want to put your gun down” he said that like he could read Irene’s mind. Moriarty put his left ankle up onto his right knee. As a woman who’s not a friend of the law, she knew it wouldn’t be too dangerous to hear what the man’s got to say. She took a deep breath and take her seat, still holding the gun. “and put it back in your purse. No harm will to you darling. We promise you that” he exchange looks to the woman near the piano.

“What do you want? I have no business with you” she makes sure she said that with a complete challenging tone, make him know she’s not scared at all and put the gun back in her purse.

“Oh, but my clients do”

Clients he said? She gripped her phone tightly in her hand. Nobody knows about her sneaky business she always did with her client, stealing the secrets documents while they’re blindfolded. Records unnecessary conversation and pictures that could tore their whole life apart. She has called them sometimes to ask for some protection, but now maybe it has gotten more serious. Nobody will protect her if she goes against Moriarty. The most dangerous criminal mastermind. Relaxing her muscles a bit, she must stay calm to think about her next step if this business really going to troubles her.

“Hm, that’s not what your uncle used to call them” She placed a cigarette between her teeth and lean her body onto the table as Moriarty lit it with the lighter. Actually, she knew about the old Moriarty very little, but she understands his big picture.

“Old bastard, dealing with dirty rats on the street. That’s not how I work dear”

Irene did not want to hear the explanation, she could sum up what he is when she heard his name and the word ‘client’. She went straight to the question

“ and what you gonna do to me?”

“They said you’re dangerous” he paused for a second and lick his lips “I like dangerous” he gave Irene the grinned again. Both that she was disgust and aroused by the look, she couldn’t tell. Kate phoned was hacked, it must be. There’s no way Kate would get involved with a man like this without her knowing.

“Is that an enquiry? You need to call my assistant because I was supposed to be meeting another _client_ before you trapped me into the place. Good night” she stood on her shoes ready to leave.

“You’re tired” he mumbled. She stopped to the statement that's about to come next. “Life, friends, is boring. We must not say so. After all, the sky flashes, the great sea yearns, we ourselves flash and yearn, and moreover my mother told me as a boy ..”

Irene lifted up her veil, so she could see the man more clearly. He surprised her. It seems like he really knows about her life.

“‘Ever to confess you’re bored means you have no…Inner Resources” she continued the poem Moriarty just pointed out, and took her seat back. The poem was by John Berryman, oh just how it fits to her life right now. Not even gonna try to deceived this man, she really is trapped.

“The files in your phone… You knew they’re important, but you have no idea what they are”

“So you’re planning to retrieve it?” hopeless tone left his red lips.

“God no… I got a better idea” he smirked

Interesting, she sensed that Moriarty is trying to make an alliance with her. Something new.  _Finally_. She thought for a moment, staring blankly to the direction where that woman in green stood.                    `

“What kind of idea?” she turned her gaze back to Moriarty.

The Woman is up for it, the plan is going perfectly well. Moriarty slowly slide his finger up on Irene’s hand.

“Have you ever heard of Sherlock Holmes?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Sherlock Holmes_

The virgin, that’s what he called him. She wondered what kind of a man he is. What kind of man that could be such a great wonder to Jim Moriarty. For about two hours of conversation, Moriarty let her go to meet the client that’d been waiting for her at the Park Lane. He didn’t give actual details about these things yet. Only the big picture. Joss Hitchcocks is an MOD who’s working both for the british and American government. They’d been working on something on the defense from the terrorist attack. Moriarty likes to collect data, something just like her. Sometimes he will just steal things for no purpose at the moment but yet there’ll be time when it’ll become useful. He told her the plan. Hitchcocks had something, a secret code. The whole of british-american business plans are in there. The code is hidden, something with him. Moriarty purposed Irene to get it, seduce the man. Play with him. It is fortunate that the man had a sort of fetishes that made him call for the dominatrix.

It was no hard job, she dealt with this kind of thing before. Hitchcocks had a sort of fetish where he liked to be punish by Mummy for being a bad boy at school. She already had it planned of how to aroused this boy who’s a show off to give her the plan.

“Now tell me, Joss… what did you do in school today?” Irene put him down in a chair in the center of her dungeon.

Joss was dressed as a school 8 year old boy uniform. With a lil shiver in his body he answered.

“I cheated on a text Mummy” Irene Adler herself had already dressed like those housewives in the 60’s , with her riding crop on her hand she moved down on Joss’s chin.

“tut tut, now that’s very bad of you isn’t it? Now I need to punish you” she gave a light slap to his cheek with that thing.

They’ve talked about the safe word and traffic light colors, but The Woman always know what she’s doing. In 10 years of her life doing this,there were only 2 people who had used the safe word on her. Those people were her firsts and then she’d just read em and done her job successfully. It wasn’t a tough job to be where she is right now. All of her clients are upper class, royal families and those people with good connection and money.

After like 30 minutes of playing and talking about how much of a bad boy Joss is, she’s about to give him his punishment. Irene had him all fours on his kness and hands. Mouth covered with his school uniform tied. She traced Joss’s thigh up to his buttock, a hiss come out from the mid age guy.

“Hm you like being touched in here, don’t ya?” she teased. “then I shall give u another punishment , take off your shirt!”. Joss immediately button off his shirt and back to his position again. Irene pulled out his hair with great force and whisper to his ear. “Since today is your first punishment, you’re gonna learn to obey me. I will whip your back for 10 times and make you cum without even touching your cock” She didn’t ask if whether he is agree or not, she gave him the first strike right away to his back.

 

 

 

Day one passed with Joss leaving Irene’s dungeon glowing. She needed his trust on this matter, and trust takes time. She was standing at the door while the man took off with his car. Once the car is leaving, she swore she could one dark figure standing under the tree on her yard. She called out for Kate when she remembered that she gave her a full week off. Her maid come instead.

“Yes, Ms Adler” the old woman asked politely.

“Oh, it’s nothing. Sorry” she shook her head ,keep starring at the figure outside and closing the door. She’s now trying to forget what or who that figure was cause she’s so damn tired. “ Would you please prepare my bath?”

After a long relaxing hot bath, she stepped out and wrapped herself with her towel dressing gown as she stepping out from the bathroom door. There it is again, a figure she saw earlier standing right in front of her bedroom window. Except this time she could tell that it’s a woman, with short blonde hair and dark clothing. Irene finally realized who she is, she was the woman back at the restaurant. _The woman in green._ She should’ve known that Moriarty must got his eyes on her. No words come out from either of their mouth, they froze there for seconds.

“Where’s your assistant?” the woman asked, she turned her head slightly and let Irene see her profile. Irene looked at her, she has big green eyes and heavy lids. Her nose is long and she was wearing no lipstick.

“She’s on holiday… how’d you get in?” Irene pointed that out, realizing that her guard is useless. She’s getting closer to her.

“ She must not know about Jim” the woman in green now fully turned all her body. She’s taller than Irene, and Irene reminded herself again that yes this woman is attractive. She doesn’t look tense or even firm.

“I trust her” Irene replied. Kate is her most trusted person so far, and she never let her down.

“He said no”

Irene eyebrows frowned but then that’s probably the best. Involving Kate in this kind of thing is probably dangerous, knowing that she’s still got her family. Instead of answering back, she took another towel and dried out the hair.

“Well, since you’re here in my room with me half naked, it’d be rude to not know your name” No point of getting it too serious, she’s doing it for the fun sake. The woman didn’t answer, and Irene could hear her looking nervous a little bit.

“Mary”

Irene chuckles as she sat down on her make up table chair. “Really?” she knew that type looking assassin people always use aliases. The Woman can look at her from the mirror, and all she does is starring at her. A joke with her probably not a good move. “If that’s what you wanna go by, then okay” a smile leaves Irene’s face. “So what are you now? My guardian angel or something?” Mary eyed every movement Irene makes as she started to blow her hair with a hair dryer. A sight of a single rose with no stem shows up on Mary’s hand.

“One thing you should know about Jim, he loves his friends” rotating the rose with her fingers and blankly staring at it “He loves them so much, he never let them go” her gaze are now back at Irenes. The thing she said sounded unclear to Irene’s ear, she turned off the dryer.

“What do you mean?”

Instead of answering her back, Mary stood up on his feet and leave the rose on Irene’s lamp table.

“Remember, you’re already in” Mary replied as she climbed to the window frame and disappears.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Might contain some serious grammar mistakes, if theres any of you wanna cover it with a better literature id be delighted :)


End file.
